La Sangre del Olimpo
by Luli-Potter
Summary: Los siete semidioses de la profecía se dirigen hacia Atenas, Grecia, a enfrentar el mayor de sus miedos. La guerra es inminente entre los campamentos de mestizos, y tal vez sea la esperanza lo único que pueda salvarlos. [Mi propia versión de The Blood of Olympus]
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

**Nota: **A pedido de Axel comencé con este nuevo proyecto: mi propia versión de The Blood Of Olympus. No sé muy bien qué pueda salir de esto. Tengo muchas ideas, mucho voy a basarlo en mis teorías para el próximo libro que sale en octubre, otras simplemente voy a improvisar y/o inventar. Es mi primera vez con un longfic, así que sean... gentiles(?) Nah, si lo odian, háganmelo saber. Cualquier tipo de crítica ya sea positiva o negativa es bien recibida, mientras sea constructiva.

Espero que vayan a disfrutarlo tanto como yo.

* * *

Capítulo I

**Percy**

Mira, Percy no quería ser un mestizo.

Nunca había querido serlo. Desde que se había enterado que la mitad de su sangre era divina y que su padre era un dios Olímpico que se pasaba la eternidad cuidando los mares e ignorándolo, las desgracias en su vida no habían hecho más que aumentar exponencialmente. Comenzando por ser atacado cada dos por tres por monstruos furiosos, dirigir una guerra, ser eliminado del mapa por una diosa poco amigable y literalmente atravesar el infierno, hasta viajar en un trirreme de guerra –el cual tampoco estaba en sus óptimas condiciones– hacia Atenas, Grecia, junto con otros seis semidioses, entre ellos Annabeth, su novia y compañera de aventuras, tan incapaces como él de acabar con la prácticamente indestructible e increíblemente poderosa diosa de la Tierra Misma, Gea. Unas típicas vacaciones de verano junto con tus amigos.

Esa mañana en particular el cielo estaba despejado, el sol cálido y brillante, y la superficie del mar Egeo completamente calma. Hacía un tiempo espléndido, como si los dioses se burlaran en sus caras. "_Oh, mira, ese grupo de semidioses está navegando derecho hacia su muerte. ¡Tengan un bonito día!" _Resultaba increíblemente irritante.

Percy estaba parado sobre la cubierta del barco, observando con algo de preocupación a Hazel, que vomitaba todo el contenido de su estómago por la borda del barco, y pensando con tristeza en las pobres criaturas marinas que podrían llegar a confundir aquello con alimento gratis. _Ew._

—Hazel, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó a la pobre chica, luego de que ésta levantara la cabeza finalmente, algo tambaleante y aún de un tono verdoso, pero algo más saludable que veinte minutos antes. Hazel asintió, un poco temblorosa, e hizo una mueca que con algo de optimismo podría interpretarse como una sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy mejor ahora. —dijo Hazel, y pero abrió los ojos como platos, se giró hacia el barandal y siguió devolviendo sustancias.

—Eh… —Percy se acercó a ella , cauteloso—, si quieres baja a recuperarte, yo puedo terminar la guardia.

Luego de unos minutos Hazel pudo responder.

—No, está bien, todavía pued… —una serie de ruidos asquerosos la interrumpieron.

—Hablo en serio, Hazel. No te ves nada bien.

Finalmente, y luego de numerosas insistencias, Hazel aceptó y bajó a su camarote a recuperarse un poco. Percy se quedó solo en la cubierta. Bueno, no solo completamente. Leo estaba en el timón, pero últimamente el chico parecía tan abstraído en sí mismo que era como si no estuviese realmente allí. Siendo franco, a Percy le preocupaba bastante, pero tenía otras cosas mucho más urgentes que atender por el momento.

Por ejemplo, la gigantesca aleta color verde viscoso que acababa de pasar peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Percy se acercó al barandal y contempló la superficie del agua, concentrándose para detectar algún tipo de peligro. La criatura no era grande, era _inmensa_. Ni siquiera intentó comunicarse mentalmente con ella, simplemente sintió sus intenciones. Y querer tragarse siete suculentos semidioses como desayuno no eran exactamente "buenas intenciones."

—¡LEO! —llamó a los gritos, y corrió hacia el timonel. El chico salió inmediatamente de su ensueño y lo miró alarmado.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, y su cabello emitió algunas chispas—, ¿qué pasa?

—Estamos siendo atacados.

No necesitó dar explicaciones. Un segundo después comenzaron a sonar las estridentes alarmas a todo volumen y el barco se sacudió violentamente, arrojándolos a ambos hacia estribor. De alguna manera, Leo se las había ingeniado para sostenerse del timón, pero Percy no tuvo tanta suerte, y salió despedido por el suelo hasta golpearse violentamente contra el barandal de cubierta. Se quedó allí un par de minutos, contando las estrellitas que veía flotar delante de sus ojos, tiempo suficiente para que los demás subieran a cubierta, ya alertados por la situación.

—¡Percy! ¡PERCY! —alguien lo sacudió frenéticamente— ¡PERSEUS, REACCIONA!

Ese alguien le propinó una tremenda cachetada que le volteó el rostro. Percy parpadeó.

—¡AUCH!

—¡Oh, dioses, levántate!

Annabeth lo levantó del suelo y lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

—Eh, pregúntale a mi mejilla… —Annabeth seguramente estaba por pedirle disculpas, pero otra fuerte sacudida del barco los interrumpió y los arrojó hacia el suelo.

—¡Agáchense! —bramó Jason desde las alturas, parado sobre el mástil de la vela, pero no fue necesario, porque ya estaban todos desparramados por el suelo. Un tentáculo gigante voló por sobre sus cabezas y se aferró al mástil, partiéndolo por la mitad. Jason salió volando como un pájaro despavorido.

—¡MALDITA SEA! —gritó Leo, que seguía aferrado desesperadamente al timón, y comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego al tentáculo—. TOMA ESO, MOLUSCO ASQUEROSO

Al parecer, a la criatura no le gustaba ser rostizada a la parrilla, porque se escuchó un terrible y grave bramido, entre gemido y gruñido, desde las profundidades del océano. El barco completo tembló. El tentáculo retrocedió y se escondió de regreso en las aguas.

Por un segundo, todo fue calma. Percy se puso de pie lentamente, y los demás lo imitaron. Se miraron entre ellos extrañados. Era realmente muy extraño que un monstro hubiese retrocedido tan fácilmente, con simplemente arrojarle unas cuantas bolas de fuego. Leo miraba sus manos incrédulo, como diciendo "_Woa, maté yo solo al bicho horrendo ese."_

Annabeth frunció el ceño y miró hacia el mar con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

—¿Se ha ido? —preguntó molesta, como si el hecho de que la criatura se hubiese ido tan rápido la ofendiera profundamente—. ¿Tan fácil?

—No lo sé —dijo Percy, y todos lo miraron— . Puedo sentir su presencia, pero ya no es tan fuerte. Siendo tan grande, podría estar a cientos de kilómetros. —Frank lo miró como diciendo "_no digas tonterías."_ ¿Qué, ahora no le creían que podía sentir la presencia de los monstruos marinos? Se cruzó de brazos—. Hablo en serio.

—Te creemos —intervino Piper, y le lanzó una mirada intencionada a Frank, como si ambos supieran algo que él, Percy, no. En realidad, todos llevaban un par de días actuando de la misma manera, como si se coordinaran para provocarlo y luego reprimirse entre sí. Era además de extraño, muy molesto.

—No se ha ido —declaró Leo, corriendo de un lado para el otro entre los controles y pantallas. Un extraño holograma 3D del barco mostraba a una enorme y horrorosa criatura marina, mezcla de serpiente, anguila eléctrica y calamar asesino, que estaba justo debajo del barco. Leo dijo una sarta de palabras en español que Percy no entendió, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada bonito sobre la madre de aquella criatura—. ¡Está dañando las compuertas! _¡Hijo de puta! _

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —Annabeth se aproximó a Leo con el ceño aún más fruncido, si eso era humanamente posible, y se inclinó sobre el holograma.

—¡Qué nos vamos a hundir si no sacamos a ese _malnacido_ de allí! ¡Está rompiendo las compuertas inferiores! La bodega se va a llenar de agua y entonces…

—Nos iremos al fondo —terminó Frank por él—, igual que el Titanic.

—Igual que el Titanic…. —repitió Piper, alarmada. Leo corría de una mesa de control a otra, desesperado, buscando alguna milagrosa solución. Annabeth seguía estudiando el holograma, como si con la fuerza de su mirada pudiera obligar a la criatura a irse. Hazel parecía a punto del ataque de pánico, obviamente aterrizada ante la idea de hundirse en el mar.

—Pero… —intervino Jason, y todos lo miraron. Leo volteó la cabeza con tal brusquedad que Percy juró que estuvo a punto de partirse el cuello—. ¿Y si nos elevamos? ¿Y si en vez de seguir navegando nos elevamos en el aire?

—¡No podemos, imbécil, con esa criatura colgando ahí abajo! —casi le gritó Leo, casi al borde de la histeria. Jason se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Sólo aportaba una idea, no tienes que ser grosero conmigo!

—¡Era una terrible idea!

—En realidad —intervino Annabeth, sin despegar la mirada del holograma—, no es tan mala idea. —frunció los labios y les lanzó una mirada aireada a los dos—. Y lo que es imbécil, es que estén peleándose como un par de niños en esta situación en vez de cooperar.

Leo abrió la boca para replicar, pero Frank intervino antes de que terminara habiendo heridos.

—Creo que Annabeth quiere decir que no es mala idea volar, pero antes tenemos que deshacernos del monstruo.

—¿Y cómo? —preguntó Piper. Luego pareció ser iluminada por una maravillosa idea. Se volvió hacia Percy—. Tú.

Percy fue presa del pánico por unos cuantos segundos. Todos se voltearon hacia él, Leo mirándolo como si fuera su gran salvador milagroso, Hazel como dudando del plan, y Annabeth con preocupación. Sí, era una maravillosa idea. Él bajaría a charlar con la criatura en plan "_¡Hola!, ¿cómo va tu día? Mis amigos y yo necesitamos huir desesperadamente de aquí, si no te importaría soltar nuestra nave…"_ Seguro, con todo gusto, si no le diera terror la perspectiva de bajar allí, solo, en las profundidades del mar…. se golpeó mentalmente. Él no _podía_ seguir teniéndole miedo a ahogarse, era ridículo, él no podía ahogarse… aunque había estado a punto de hacerlo tres veces en los últimos dos meses.

—¿Percy? ¡Percy! —volvieron a zarandearlo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Todos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, algunos preocupados, como Annabeth y Hazel, otros cautelosos, como Piper y Jason, y otros simplemente estaban al borde de la total desesperación, como Leo. Carraspeó incómodo.

—S-sí, seguro, lo haré. —dijo, pero no estaba seguro de nada. Se giró hacia su última esperanza—. ¿Frank?

Éste, algo nervioso, negó con la cabeza. Percy estaba seguro de que iba a inventar alguna excusa, pero Leo los interrumpió antes.

—No, necesito al grandote en cubierta.

Las alarmas volvieron a sonar. El barco se sacudió con tal violencia que todos fueron arrojados contra el suelo, y se escuchó un crujido estridente, como madera quebrándose. Leo soltó un gemido de agonía, como un animal moribundo. Entonces Percy se dio cuenta. Era ahora o nunca. Tomó una respiración profunda (algo realmente estúpido e innecesario de su parte) y saltó por la borda.

En seguida lamentó hacerlo. Hubo un instante de terror donde sintió que se ahogaba, que el pecho le quemaba y le aplastaba, y no podría respirar, que moriría allí, ahogado y patético… Pero no era nada. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se quedó allí, respirando el oxígeno del agua al igual que un pez. Si fuera posible suspirar bajo el agua, hubiera suspirado del alivio.

Otra violenta sacudida en el barco le indicó que tenía poco tiempo. Nadó unos veinte metros hacia abajo y llegó junto a la enorme y gigantesca criatura asquerosa, que introducía sus asquerosos tentáculos por entre las maderas de la parte inferior del Argo II, destrozando todo a su paso. Percy contuvo una náusea.

—¡Eh! —intentó gritar, pero sólo salieron burbujas de su boca. Intentó múltiples formas de llamar la atención de la criatura, desde golpearla con una madera hasta patearla con fuerza, pero ésta no se inmutaba. Irritado, Percy volvió a patear uno de los tentáculos, uno que estaba bastante machucado y lo mantenía apartado del resto. El monstruo se sacudió por completo y se giró hacia él, furioso, dispuesto a eliminarlo del mapa. Bueno, pensó Percy, encontré el tentáculo que Leo hirió.

La criatura abrió su enorme pico de calamar y lanzó un rugido tan fuerte que Percy temió haberse quedado sordo. Su aliento olía como el infierno, y créelo, Percy había estado allí.

Tuvo exactamente tres segundos para moverse antes de ser devorado de un solo bocado. La criatura se lanzó de fauces hacia él. Ordenó a las corrientes marinas que lo arrastrasen lejos de la trayectoria del pico, y se salvó por apenas unos milímetros. Percy aprovechó esa situación para sacar a _Anaklusmos_, su espada-bolígrafo, y ensartársela en el pico como brocheta de calamar. La criatura volvió a rugir, pero no podía abrir el pico, retiró los tentáculos del barco y los utilizó para atrapar a Percy a una velocidad casi inverosímil para un monstruo de semejante tamaño.

Mientras lo estrangulaban hasta la muerte y forcejeaba con la espada en el pico del monstruo, intentando hacerle el mayor daño posible, Percy vio como rápidamente el barco comenzaba a elevarse hacia la superficie, más y más alto a cada segundo. Desesperado, sacó la espada del pico de la bestia y se la clavó en el ojo de un golpe. El monstruo gimió asquerosamente de agonía, lo estranguló más fuerte y finalmente explotó en un montón de partículas de polvo dorado.

Cuando logró recuperarse de la conmoción, Percy se giró hacia el barco, pero había un problema. Ya no estaba allí.

Nadó rápidamente hacia la superficie, utilizando la fuerza de las corrientes para impulsarse aún más lejos, pero… era demasiado tarde. El Argo II surcaba los cielos a cientos de metros lejos de él.

El pánico lo inundó. Intentó nadar hacia alguna orilla, pero sólo veía mar en el horizonte, en todas las direcciones. Tardó apenas unos minutos en realmente entenderlo. Lo habían abandonado. Se habían deshecho de él.


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: Ni lo****s personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

**Nota:** Disculpen la demora. Entre los exámenes, la falta de tiempo y otros problemas personales postergué demasiado la publicación. Además, originalmente este capítulo era mucho más largo, pero tuve que acortarlo porque había muchas cosas que estaban fuera de contexto. De todos modos, agradezco su paciencia. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo II

**Piper**

Piper tuvo un ataque de pánico casi al instante. Mientras Annabeth le gritaba furiosa a Leo que diera la vuelta en ese instante y volviera para recoger a Percy, Jason y Frank se inclinaban sobre el barandal de cubierta, tratando de divisarlo sobre la superficie del agua para lanzarse a rescatarlo. Obviamente, Percy no iba a ahogarse, sería ridículo, seguramente estaba por debajo del agua nadando felizmente y conversando con criaturas marinas. O podía haberlo devorado aquella asquerosa criatura y podría haber…

—¡No podemos volver al agua, Annabeth, salimos de allí porque íbamos a hundirnos! —replicó valientemente Leo. Annabeth parecía dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos.

—ERES UN IMBÉCIL EGOÍSTA —bramaba ella. Las mejillas de Leo adoptaron un color rojo carmín, pero dejó de rebatir. Hazel, a unos cuantos metros de ellos, soltó un gemido.

—¡Allí está! —señalaba con el índice un pequeño punto negro sobre la superficie del agua. Incluso a tanta distancia, Piper pudo reconocer el cabello negro y rebelde de Percy. Frank no dudó un segundo y saltó por la borda. A la mitad de la caída se convirtió en un águila mediana, sobrevoló la superficie del mar y con sus garras tomó a Percy por los hombros y lo trajo de vuelta hacia el barco. Hazel parecía escandalizada por la sarta de maldiciones que Percy soltaba, y se retorcía en el aire. Y sí, el hijo de Poseidón tenía un floreado vocabulario. Frank sobrevoló el cielo y soltó a Percy sobre la cubierta del barco, quien se desplomó sobre el suelo, farfullando, tosiendo y estremeciéndose.

—¡PERCY! —Annabeth prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él, y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Piper estuvo segura de que en cualquier momento el hijo de Poseidón moriría de asfixia.

—A-annab…beth n-o p…puedo r-res..pirar

Ella lo soltó rápidamente, y luego de un par de segundos de conmoción general, Jason le tendió una mano a Percy, quien se levantó del suelo con dificultad. Todos parecían increíblemente aliviados, pero Piper pudo notar el rostro de mal disimulada culpabilidad en Leo, y la inseguridad en la mirada de Percy, como si estuviera luchando con sentimientos contradictorios.

—Caramba, Percy, nos diste un buen susto —terció Frank, apoyado contra el barandal de cubierta. Percy pareció enfurecerse por un instante, y Piper pudo ver aquella sombra de oscuridad en sus ojos, como un impulso asesino incontrolable, que venía preocupándolos a todos durante los últimos días. Piper estuvo a punto de hacer algo —lo que sea— para evitar que se desatase una tormenta entre ellos, pero Percy suspiró largamente, y la sombra desapareció de sus ojos.

—No fue mi culpa, en realidad.

Piper vio como Annabeth buscaba a Leo con la mirada, pero éste ya se había escabullido a la sala de máquinas. Muy inteligente de su parte, pensó Piper.

Fue la tarde más incómoda de historia. Percy había ido a encerrarse a su camarote, como el hombre maduro que era, y Annabeth se había pasado horas sentada contra la puerta cerrada, intentando en vano razonar con él. Frank había amenazado con tirar abajo la puerta, pero ni aun así había cedido. Finalmente Piper se había hartado y les había dicho a todos que si Percy quería actuar como un irascible niño de cinco años, que lo dejaran, que estaba en su derecho. Y por alguna razón, aquello le había parecido de lo más gracioso a Hazel, porque había tenido un ataque de risa que había durado casi una hora. _Completa._ Jason se había limitado a mirarla de hito en hito y probablemente sonreír para sus adentros. Piper sospechaba que Jason sabía que ella no estaba enojada con la actitud infantil de Percy, ella estaba enojada porque Leo estaba comportándose de la misma forma, encerrado en la sala de máquinas, pero nadie se había molestado siquiera en ir a cerciorase si seguía respirando o no. A veces le asustaba la facilidad con que Jason podía leerla, y le fastidiaba no poder hacer lo mismo con él.

—Estás preocupada por él, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó Jason con suavidad, ambos parados en la cubierta, haciendo su guardia nocturna. No habían sido atacados por ningún monstruo en las últimas horas, y eso más que alegrarlos, los mantenía extremadamente alerta. El silencio del peligro era como la calma antes de la tormenta inminente.

Piper miró a Jason de soslayo. El hijo de Júpiter contemplaba las estrellas resplandecientes en el cielo con aire melancólico, con los hombros hundidos, como si supiera o tuviera la certeza de que tenía los días contados, y le pesara profundamente, pero se mantuviera firme pese a todo. Piper no pudo evitar enamorarse un poquito más de él en ese instante.

—Sí. —afirmó, y se mordió el labio inferior con pesar—. Leo me preocupa, y mucho.

Jason no dijo nada. Se limitó a bajar la vista hacia sus manos, y jugueteó con sus dedos distraídamente. Finalmente, frunció el ceño y levantó la vista hacia ella.

—Crees que tiene que ver con _eso_, ¿verdad? —inquirió, y luego se aclaró la garganta—. Eso que no quiere contarnos. Eso que…

—Eso que ocurrió cuando Khione lo lanzó por los aires y desapareció una semana entera —lo interrumpió Piper, finalizando su sentencia—, sí. Estoy segura que es eso. Sea lo que sea, lo tiene muy perturbado.

Jason la miró largamente. Luego negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Yo no diría perturbado. —Se reclinó sobre su espalda y soltó un largo suspiro—. Yo diría más bien… _obsesionado._

—Obsesionado con algo… —tanteó Piper—, ¿o con _alguien_?

Jason le sonrío.

—Me parece que debes ir a averiguarlo. —le puso una mano en el hombro, se inclinó y le besó suavemente la mejilla. Piper se ruborizó levemente: aquel gesto había sido tan espontáneo, tan tierno, tan impropio de Jason, que la dejó momentáneamente pasmada—. Vamos, Leo debe haberse aburrido ya de conversar con las tuercas.

Piper rió suavemente, y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala de máquinas. En el camino se detuvo en la cocina, buscando algo para picar, y se encontró con Frank, que conversaba distraídamente con Hazel mientras comía una manzana. Piper sonrió un poco al verlos tan tranquilos, charlando amenamente, como si no importara que la muerte y la guerra fueran inminentes. Ella sentía el cambio abrupto y torpe en la relación de Percy y Annabeth, podía verlo todos los días. También luchaba a diario, poquito a poco, por sacar un poco de cariño y atención por parte de Jason. No lo culpaba por estar estresado, ella también lo estaba, sólo buscaba pequeñas cosas, como el beso de hacía unos minutos. Con eso podía vivir feliz. Pero Hazel y Frank tenían ese tipo de relación pura y hermosa, que ni los peores tiempos podía corromper.

—Piper —Hazel le sonrió, y Piper le devolvió la sonrisa. La chica llevaba un pañuelo floreado en su cabello, y sus ojos dorados resplandecían. Era hermoso ver como ella parecía brillar alrededor de Frank. Hazel era hermosa en múltiples sentidos, y Piper debía admitir que le tenía un poco de envidia sana.

—¿Hay más manzanas, Frank? —inquirió Piper. El aludido hizo una mueca graciosa.

—Uhm, me temo que me comí la última —dijo con algo de vergüenza, y se rascó el cabello de la nuca, en un acto reflejo nervioso. Hazel rió. Piper negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no pasa nada. Esperaré la cena.

Les sonrió a ambos y se retiró. Bajó otro piso de escaleras, buscando la sala de máquinas. Se detuvo un instante en la puerta, dudando, y se inclinó sobre ésta, agudizando el oído. De adentro le llegaban ruidos variados, el rugido suave de un motor en revolución, el golpeteo constante de una gotera, el borboteo de alguna sustancia altamente peligrosa, el sollozo ahogado de Leo.

Piper sintió como si un puño de hierro le hubiera golpeado el corazón. Armándose de valor y urgencia, llamó a la puerta.

Los sollozos se detuvieron al instante.

—¿Q-quién es? —preguntó Leo desde adentro, en vano intentando ocultar el quiebre de su voz.

—Soy yo —susurró—, Piper.

Se oyó un silencio que se prolongó varios minutos. Piper no temía que no la dejara entrar, temía que fuese a cometer alguna estupidez.

—¿Leo? —insistió—. ¿Estás ahí?

—Por supuesto que estoy aquí, la única forma de salir de aquí es lanzarse por la ventana hacia el vacío, y no soy tan estúpido.

Piper cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

—Valdez, abre la puerta.

Silencio.

—No estoy bromeando, Leo. Abre la maldita puerta.

Nada. Un repiqueteo, tal vez su pie golpeteando contra el suelo, su THDA traicionándolo.

—Leo, abre la condenada puerta, AHORA.

No pudo evitar poner un poco de su encanto vocal en sus palabras. En un micro segundo la puerta se abrió de par en par, y vio a Leo allí parado, jadeante, sucio y con restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Piper se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, con tal fuerza, que casi lo taclea. Leo se quedó pasmado, rígido.

—P-piper, ¿qué es lo que….?

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —ella comenzó a disculparse de forma atolondrada. Arrastró a Leo dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se volteó, y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza—. ¡En verdad lo siento, perdóname!

Leo estaba desconcertado.

—P-pero… ¿por qué te disculpas? —inquirió, apretujado entre sus brazos. Piper soltó una risa llorosa.

—Si te soy sincera, no tengo idea. Sólo sé que lo siento.

Leo rió, y ella también, y se sintió bien reír de aquella forma, despreocupada y reparadora. Piper sintió como el nudo en su garganta se aflojaba, no desaparecía, pero la aliviaba un poco.

Cuando la risa terminó de escapárseles, Leo estaba encorvado nuevamente sobre sí mismo, con aire triste y solitario. Piper le puso una mano en el hombro y le besó suavemente la mejilla, imitando el gesto de Jason. Leo pareció sorprenderse y la miró de reojo.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó con la voz trémula—. ¿Por qué fue eso?

Piper suspiró y le sonrió levemente.

—Porque extraño a mi Leo risueño y molesto.

Leo sonrió amplia y sinceramente por primera vez en muchos días. Piper lo abrazó por los hombros y le revolvió el cabello. El hijo de Hefesto se quejó y se revolvió, le dijo que no lo agobiara, pero Piper sabía que estaba disfrutando de sus cariños.

—Leo… —preguntó Piper suavemente, luego de un rato. Él alzó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué llorabas?

Leo desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, y jugueteó con un par de alambres entre sus manos. Piper no se arrepintió de preguntar: lo que sea que estuviese molestándole, ella quería saberlo. Ella no quería que él se sintiese solo y triste, y quería ayudarlo, aunque sea un poco.

—No importa.

Ira, frustración y angustia. Piper pufo fácilmente reconocer esos sentimientos dentro de Leo, palpitando con fuerza. No lo dejaban pensar con claridad, no podía concentrarse. Así que decidió tantear el terreno.

—¿Quién es ella?

Leo se atragantó con su propia lengua y la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Q-qué?

Piper se encogió de hombros.

—Algo te tiene mal, Leito. Y apuesto lo que sea a que es una chica.

Leo frunció el ceño.

—No me digas "Leito."

Piper sonrió.

—Lo siento, Leónidas.

—¡No!

—Leopoldo.

—¡Basta!

—Leonardo.

Leo pateó el suelo.

—¡QUE NO! ¡Leo! ¡Sólo Leo!

Piper se echó a reír nuevamente, y sintió cómo Leo le golpeaba suavemente en el brazo.

—Eres molesta.

Piper le sonrió aún más.

—Lo sé. Pero así me amas.

Leo le sacó la lengua infantilmente. Luego se encogió de hombros. Se sentó en el suelo, sacó más alambre de su cinturón y siguió jugueteando con ese loquesea que estuviese creando. Piper se sentó a su lado.

—No quiero hablar de ello —susurró Leo, luego de un buen rato. Piper lo miró, y sintió la tristeza latente en su interior. Pero no insistió.

—Está bien. —le golpeó el hombro con el puño, suavemente, de forma amistosa. Luego se levantó del suelo pesadamente—. Pero quiero que sepas, que si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí para ti.

—¿Incluso si estás intercambiando saliva con Jason…?

—Cállate Leopoldo.

Leo siguió riendo incluso cuando Piper hubo abandonado la habitación.


End file.
